


All I Know Is Him.

by SS98



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Louis, Consensual Sex, Dark Harry, Dominant Harry, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Innocent Louis, Jealous Harry, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Sassy Louis, Smut, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, Wolf Harry, forced mating, independent louis, wolf Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS98/pseuds/SS98
Summary: Anne has long since mastered the art of masking her exasperation. She turns to whisper in Harry’s ear. “Let it be, son.”“No.” Harry leaves his position beside his parent to step forward, a meter closer to Louis. He studies the Omega and ignores the unappreciative scowl that follows him all the way. “You will be my mate.”Louis’ jaw screwed tight, lips pursed in an unimpressed gaze. “I will not.”Harry wished he was not so surprised by the Omega’s resistance. “This lack of willingness is not charming, Omega. I will not chase you.”





	1. Chapter 1

“You asked that we find you a mate, son.” Harry’s mother has grown irritable with his lack of respect for her efforts. “The three you have met don’t seem to please you?”

“I asked for you to take this responsibility off my hands. There is no time for me to select an Omega atop the duties I already have.” The Alpha muttered irritably, standing from his chair and stalking away.

Anne knew her son for the entirety of his twenty-eight years and if she’d taken every sliver of cruelty to heart, she’d have died from it years ago. An Alpha son is the toughest to raise and one in Harry’s position, with a father who died too soon and a post of pack leader he had to resume by fourteen had the choice of insanity or brutality. Harry grew up too fast and became the Alpha of their pack when he could barely hunt for himself, but Anne got to watch him fit the glove of a leader’s morale effortlessly.

The pack is Harry’s be all and end all; it’s all he’s ever truly appreciated and seen as a means of absolution. He’s never touched an Omega and he’s built his home a distance away from the others in the woods where none too young ventured. When the news of a mate surfaced, Harry saw it as a political opportunity. There were four neighbouring packs in need of aid and of them all he could only help one. His mother was tasked with bringing the chosen Omegas from each lineage for his ruthless inspection, and all of the previous souls have been turned away.

If he is being forced to tie his life to another then Harry will only be at peace if the other is in possession of an unmistakeable attraction. He wants to be drawn to the creature by a need he cannot explain beforehand.

“This will be the last one, Harry.” Anne warns him. “Each of the packs has asked Omegas to volunteer and no other will do so after this one.”

Harry is not oblivious to the gruesome reputation he carries. “If she does not-”

“He.”

The pack Alpha yanks a little too hard on his study’s door so it shivers. “If _he_ is as plain as all the rest, then he’ll have the same fate.”

Anne chose the packhouse’s most furnished room for the meetings with outsiders. Their wolves are friends of chaos and the primitive side of nature but to outsiders that must remain hidden. Despite the forest frigid temperatures at night, most pack members strolled about the territory for their duties or mere casual company, in the bare minimum of trousers only. The lack of clothing made shifting for urgency more convenient as well as announced their dignity around unmated wolves.

Harry strolled into the room after her, already annoyed and impatient as the door swung back and hit the wall. The scents in the room brought his inner wolf to life and he briefly paused in thought before coming to a stop beside his mother.

“Harry dear.” She put a hand on Harry’s forearm, smiling when he raised it more formally to secure her grasp. “Meet Johannah and her son, Louis.”

Harry looked up and barely bowed his head in a respectful greeting before taking in the estranged visitors. New people coming onto their land always made him sceptical and today should be no different.

 _Louis_ stood by himself against the window looking out on the skeletal remains of last night’s communal fire, turning his head when Harry’s attention focused on him. Standing at a height that was diminished compared to Harry, this Omega had the features of a fair beauty of another time. Pale skin that had life only from the faintest permanent blush beneath it was complemented by fearsome sapphire eyes. They were wild, prudent but in no way ignorant. He had the grace to offer a proper delicate bow of greeting to the dominant, not reacting in disgust when all Harry did was raise his chin higher.

“Johannah.” Harry addressed the Omega’s companion, turning away from the boy approaching them in unfaltering footing. “You are the pack’s mate which makes Louis the most important Omega from you all. Why are you volunteering him?”

Something flickers in Louis’ gaze, and it is not pleased. Johannah is more hospitable about Harry’s abrupt manner. “Our other Omegas are too young, Alpha Harry.”

“How young?” His question was a bullet through the tense air.

Disgust was evident in Louis’ features; his brow furrowed and his fingers curled as he crossed his arms restlessly. Harry smirked when their eyes met; knowing full well that everything he said was only to spur this creature on.

“Fifteen to three years old.” Johannah spoke warily in Harry’s silence.

The Alpha nodded tersely. “He was a last resort then?”

Louis outright glared at Harry then, his scent altering with how aggravated he was becoming. When those thin pink lips parted, Johannah put a hand on Louis’ hip. “My son chose to be here. Had he not, then we would not have made the trip at all.”

Harry hummed, an unsettling purr that made Johannah hide her wince and Anne resign her hope instantly. “May I have a moment of privacy with him?”

Anne looked hesitant at that as it is a request Harry never voiced before except when the other’s fate was putrid. She didn’t have to caution her son however because Louis was at his wit’s end and he spoke first.

“If it’s okay by you, Anne, I’d like to leave.” Louis spoke with authority Harry’s never heard in an Omega before and wondered how they raised submissives in the other’s pack. He barely registered what was being said until a minute later and he frowned.

Johannah looked a little too panicked by her child’s proclamation and hoped for guidance from their hosts. Anne gave her a warm smile. “Of course, Louis. I’ll walk you out.”

“He can’t leave.” Harry has his first alternate mood outwardly being expressed and it is one of shock laced with rage.

Anne has long since mastered the art of masking her exasperation. She turns to whisper in Harry’s ear. “Let it be, son.”

“No.” Harry leaves his position beside his parent to step forward, a meter closer to Louis. He studies the Omega and ignores the unappreciative scowl that follows him all the way. “You will be my mate.”

Louis’ jaw screwed tight, lips pursed in an unimpressed gaze. “I will not.”

Harry wished he was not so surprised by the Omega’s resistance. “This lack of willingness is not charming, Omega. I will not chase you.”

“Great.” Louis met Harry’s eye without hesitation. “Move so I can leave.”

Affronted by a command from someone half his size, Harry’s hooded eyes become haunted with the snarling wolf peering through emerald curtains and frustration causing the vein in his neck to become pronounced. “Go around me if you’re so stubborn, Omega.”

“I have a name.” The other fires back, scent overwhelming Harry’s flared nostrils. “And you came to block my way, so move.”

“Disrespecting a pack Alpha is a punishable crime, Louis.” Harry seethes.

Louis is chewing his lip, making them redder from the attention. “Some people deserve it, Harry. What then?”

Harry is not used his first name being used by anyone except his mother; he is torn between the way something in his chest stirs at the Omega’s enunciation and his wolf’s bared dagger teeth. “Leave this room, Louis, and I’ll see to it that your father’s pack remains vulnerable.”

Louis appears nonplussed and the sculpted bones above his cheeks become more pronounced when he hollows them. “You’re not that powerful, Harry. Goodbye.”

He wouldn’t have let Louis walk around him if it was a matter of merely pride, but now the Alpha has been _intrigued_ and that does not die quickly. Louis walked out after his mother and Harry watched him go silently, ponderously and said nothing when Anne began speaking in a tone of pity.

“You cannot force someone into mating, Harry.” She told him gently with just barely a semblance of benign anger. “Courtships are ancient traditions and still very much honourable.”

Harry pried his gaze away from Louis’ exit and parted his lips, the fragrance of the absent Omega still in the air. “I am aware, mother.”

“I can tell you like him.” She presses, something like a smile of mild smugness surfacing on her features before sobering at her son’s glower. “You’re not going to win him over with that kind of behaviour.”

“He will not be won.” Harry declares grittily, loosening his fists and turning around to walk out of the room. “I will see his father tomorrow for a bargain. They still need our aid.”

*    *    *    *    *

“You have made quite the impression, my boy.” Louis’ father says with a laugh. He sat at his desk with letters, old and new, while Louis occupied a small circle on the carpet before him with his baby sister.

Louis flinched, pausing to secure Doris in his arms so she won’t fall. “I’m sorry, Papa. I had a purpose for going and was willing to agree up until he opened his mouth.”

“It’s alright, Louis. Alphas are not the kindest creatures in these woods.” He replies without concern, pulling off his reading glasses. “He has sent a letter for me about you.”

“What?” Louis rose to his feet and came over to his father’s side, snatching up the parchment in exchange for handing his sibling over. He skims over the elegant script and finds his anger increasing with each stroke of ink. _“Bargain?!”_

Doris begins to babble nonsense after Louis’ outcry, bouncing happily on her father’s knee. The pack leader sighs dejectedly. “I will not ask you to reconsider, son. We can find other allies and means of protection.”

“No.” Louis’ shoulders sag and he exercises them in rolling motions. He tosses the letter back on the table and takes Doris from their father to go find a snack. “This is bigger than me, Papa. Our pack cannot suffer for my comfort.”

“If there’s ever been a big bad wolf of these parts, Louis, you’ve found him. Are you sure this is okay with you?”

Louis’ had time since he came home last night with his mother to rekindle his calm that Harry so callously disintegrated. There was a reason he went with his proposal to Harry’s pack and however trying the Alpha may have been in his presence, the nobility of the act should not have been forfeited. Harry’s pack will survive the winter and increasing number of rogue packs because he has the numbers and wealth in powerful friends, but Louis’ wolves do not.

“I’m sure, Papa.” Louis lifts his little sister onto his shoulders, barely wincing when her chubby fingers grab onto his hair with a giggle. “Let him come.”

The morning is frigid and wakes Louis up two hours before he intended to. He cursed under his breath on account of the frosty exhales appearing on each breath, and woke from his bed to find out why the heat went out. In his bed also were the youngest of their family clan; Doris and Earnest slept curled in on one another like they were still in the womb and were too exposed to the cold for Louis’ liking. He yawned thrice on his mission to find the perfect clothing before returning with numb toes and tucking his siblings in with proper insulation.

Nobody in the packhouse was awake when he darted in out of nature’s talons, rushing to the fireplace first and tossing logs in to get it started. When he could once more feel his fingers and nose, Louis turned around and found someone leaning against the far wall with a bemused grin.

“One day I’m going to chuck something at your face, Dmitri.” Louis mutters to the other, unaffected by the shameless cackle that ensues.

Dmitri has been Louis’ closest Alpha companion for nineteen years. They’ve camped in the woods and experienced their parents’ wrath afterwards together, hidden during pack hunts to go swimming instead and Dmitri was the one most against Louis offering his hand in mating to Harry. The other Alpha is a monster in his eyes and not at all worthy of Louis’ company or partnership at any stage in his life. They’ve already been told that Alpha and Omega friendships are inappropriate or heading towards a situation that will make them resent one another. Louis and Dmitri’s response to that, four years ago, was that they love each other as siblings do and would do just about anything heinous for the other, but any romantic implications were nonsense.

“I never got to see you yesterday.” Dmitri turns on his heel and follows Louis down into the cellar from the kitchen. It’s where they housed the main supply of generator fuel and the furnace. “How was the bastard Alpha?”

“As you predicted, I suppose. Check on the tanks for me?” Louis kneeled to inspect the state of the furnace’s inactive centre.

Dmitri found no holes or other discrepancies in the gas tanks piled against the wall, but continued anyway to do as told. He has long since learnt not to question Louis when the Omega went to work in tasks that usually belong to Alpha. “That’s it?”

“He told me to mate with him.” Louis adds nonchalantly, dirtying his hands and ignoring a prick to his finger when he’s working blindly to unblock whatever is keeping gas from entering the furnace. “I said no.”

The other Alpha barked a hoarse laugh. “Was that not your point in going there to begin with, Louis?”

“Yeah but he was rude.” Louis yanked twice before releasing a catch and opening the cavity beneath the burner. He felt residual fluid but no continual flow of gasoline. “Papa said he’s coming here today.”

“Seriously? Why?”

“He wants to discuss a trade. A bargain, I think was his words.” Louis used a spanner to unscrew the cap of a gas tank’s nozzle and replace it with one less used but still aged, satisfied when the substance begins to fill in the burner. He closes the latch securely again and curses when something rusty swipes across his palm, drawing blood in an ugly gash.

Dmitri lifted the first of the bottom tank row and frowned at its drastic lightness. He tested the rest and knocked them lifelessly out of the way to discover dried stains on the floor, small and faint, but present nonetheless and in varying degrees of opaqueness. Louis came over at the sound of silence, a strip of fabric wrapped tightly around his bleeding hand.

“Empty.” Dmitri muttered, standing as well with confusion masking his irritation. “It was connected to an empty tank.”

“Ridiculous.” Louis mutters, worrying his bottom lip. “Who’s supposed to be maintaining the furnace?”

Dmitri shrugged. “Don’t know.”

“I’ll talk to Papa.” Louis lit a match and tossed it into the functioning furnace burner, sighing of relief when it came to life. “Let’s go check on everyone.”

Doing rounds to each cottage with temperatures plummeting into the negative was not fun, but Louis was glad he got to make sure every pack family was warm at home. If they weren’t, he’d send them to the packhouse until whatever the problem was is resolved. His own home is as chaotic as it is every day and Dmitri merely adds to the havoc by diving onto the couch and letting the twins crawl all over him.

“Where’d you go this morning, Lou?” Johannah was at the stove preparing a hearty breakfast for everyone, a miniature heater propped up on the kitchen island and Louis’ father busy assisting her.

“The furnace here or at the packhouse weren’t working.” He explains honestly, filling a mug with coffee and sipping from it. The cut on his hand has been redressed with sanitary gauze and promises to heal soon.

His father raised a brow questionably. “Jude is supposed to be responsible for that thing.”

“Jude?” Louis crossed his legs and slapped Dmitri’s hand away from his plate of eggs. “He wasn’t there this morning and there were empty gas tanks in place of the new ones.”

“I’ll look into it, son.” The pack leader gives all his children a kiss on their foreheads before leaving for the packhouse.

Johannah gives Dmitri his own plate of food so he won’t end up with a wrist bright crimson from Louis’ protectiveness over his food. “When are you supposed to be dressed by, Lou?”

Dmitri makes a nuisance of himself by catcalling suggestively at his best friend, rolling his eyes at a kick to his hipbone. Alphas are unfairly resilient. Louis relents when Earnest comes to him with pouty lips and gloriously wide eyes, mumbling garbled words until Louis feeds him. “I’m not changing my clothes.”

“If that’s what you think is wise, dear.” Johannah laughs from the countertop.

As promised, Louis did not bother to switch clothes from his sleepwear. He walked from his house with Dmitri, in panda printed pyjamas and boots. It was ridiculously childish and Louis realised that two seconds before his father opened the door to his study, letting only him in so Dmitri hung back in the packhouse common room.

The nerves were nothing like the first time. Louis walked into his father’s office feeling no shame in his appearance or lack of hospitability because Harry deserved none of it. He saw the Alpha front and centre in the room, his brooding presence poisoning the still air as he watched Louis with unsettling intensity. Those deep green eyes flickered from black with a twinge of orange from the glowing fire, and back to mossy. Harry stood much taller than Louis and his canines were especially sharp as a tribute to his wolf; if he tried an ounce harder he could be a monster.

“What happened to your hand?” Is the first thing that comes from Harry across a short distance from him, his gaze narrowed on Louis’ bandaged palm.

Louis cleared his throat to avoid stuttering, and closed his fist to hide the injury. “I cut myself trying to fix something.”

Harry continued to stare, his eyes lifting at an agonising pace to Louis’ lips. “Might that have been your attitude?”

“My a _ttitude_ is no more despicable than yours.” Louis snaps, feeling that keen sense of thrill at a profound argument settling into his bones.

The Alpha opposite him smirked, a sinister curl of his lips that improved the depth of his deceptive dimples. When he speaks, it’s almost to himself. “Yes, I think I’ve come to bargain for the right Omega.”

Louis wants to roll his eyes but he also desires an object that will leave a significant dent in Harry’s skull. An Alpha’s healing is miraculous but they scar all the same. Before any of the violent outcomes playing in Louis’ have may become verbal, the Omega’s father speaks to fill the silent void.

“Admittedly, Alpha Styles, my son did not return at his happiest last night.” He says truthfully, capturing the attention of everyone present. Anne’s expression is unreadable but Harry’s is displeased to no small degree. “It makes me worry about how happy he’ll be in an arranged mating.”

Harry turned back to Louis, lips pressed into a grim line and eyes shadowed by the peak of frustration, and tilted his head at the slightest noticeable angle. “You ran away from me and complained to your father?”

Louis would have guessed for years and never anticipated that response from Harry, not that he was unprepared either way. He stepped forward once more, a look of dramatic indignation donning his features. “Yes well, being a dainty little helpless Omega like myself, I had to tell someone about the hideous monster I found in the woods.”

While Louis’ father was merely at his wit’s end with Louis’ lack of censorship, Anne looked just about ready to pass out. Harry however was calm and unpredictably collected. He came forth when Louis did to mirror the Omega’s footing, his amused smirk still in place and his scent blanketing Louis from all sides.

“That is strange, considering I told my hunters something to the same effect last night as well.” Harry’s humoured expression was wiped off his face, leaving impassive tension and poorly disguised intolerance. It all confused Louis more than anything; why was the Alpha still here and entertaining his argument if it bothered him on any level?

Louis was not one to judge however, and took a deep breath for grounding. “Got only your hunters to talk to, I see.”

“Nay, Omega. I will have you after today.” Harry took advantage of Louis’ stunned silence to address the latter’s father curtly. “You require my aid and you shall have it. Outline your immediate essentials in a letter to me by tomorrow morning and I’d like that letter to be brought to me by Louis, along with the rest of his belongings.”

“Wait.” When Louis was ignored by the Alpha before him, he screamed louder. “Wait!”

Harry turned to him, slightly irritated initially by the sudden shout so close to his ear. He was glaring at the Omega a significant height shorter than himself. “What?”

Louis gestured wildly to nothing in particular, his heart thundering in its tight constraints. “Don’t I get a courting?”

“We don’t have time for a courting.” Harry contested in a low volume.

The Omega he’s selected is no less insistent. He looks up at Harry, fearless and demanding with a fire behind the softest cerulean hue. “No Omega of dignity mates without being courted first.”

Harry growled and it rattled everyone’s nerves in the room, along with the shudder of the windows and lamp hanging above them. His wolf was safely proclaimed as the most terrifying of their pack and all its instinctual tendencies of it were even more so. As much as Harry often tried to withhold that horrific Alpha timbre, more often than not it clawed its way to the surface and frightened everyone within hearing range.

Louis though. Louis was unwavering and a true testament to strength of will. Anne cannot remember herself being at all brave when she met Harry’s father for the first time and had to discuss such matters.

“Fine.” Harry’s hollow cheeks were haunted like shallow blackened alcoves from the dim lighting and the bags beneath his eyes were prominent. “You will live with me if you wish to me courted.”

“But-”

 _“No.”_ Harry snarled and it was biting, forceful. His eyes were black as coal when they peered down at the Omega, foreign to gentility. “You have made enough demands. We’re leaving in an hour, Omega. Your father has until then to have his letter written.”

*    *    *    *    *

Louis doesn’t know why he isn’t protesting further against Harry’s tyrannical manner, but that fight doesn’t seem to be igniting soon either. The Alpha gave Louis’ father a strict hour to prepare a list of what he will need while the Omega accompanied him into the woods for a surprisingly pleasant private audience. In Harry’s head, it was the first approach at courting by taking Louis aside from the pack for himself.

Behind them the trees had entirely concealed any pathway to hopefully lead them back and what lay ahead was akin to an overwhelming abundance of shrubbery. Harry was silent when they made it across the open to the treeline where every member of their pack was staring after them, and nothing had changed now that they were enveloped by nature. Louis loved immersing himself in this primitive state of mind over matter, letting his wolf run as freely as it ever could amongst the wilderness and its keepers.

Harry watched Louis like a hawk, unrelenting and unforgiving, whether Louis was right beside him or not needing any help in balancing on a log’s peak.

“Why did you wanna come out here?” Louis asks from next to the Alpha, bored with this aimless wandering and wanting a purpose.

The Alpha glances at Louis out of the corner of his eye. “You wish to be courted. I believe a great deal of that requires us to be alone.”

Louis nods, chewing on his lip. “We can’t just walk around, you know.”

“What do you suggest then?” Harry stops his stride and quirks an eyebrow at his companion, teasing or mockery uncertain.

The Omega scans their surroundings for a bout of inspiration. “Hunt with me.”

“ _With_ you?” Harry is evidently surprised. In his pack, the Alphas venture into where it is dangerous so they might bring home meat for their nests. Omegas do not voluntarily go out into the woods to hunt unless there is no dominant in their home.

“Yeah.” Louis shrugs noncommittally. He has picked up on Harry’s intrigue well enough but he has no interest in indulging the dominant’s primitive nature presently. “Hunt with me?”

“I do not…hunt with a partner.” Harry turns away from Louis at the moment that the Omega glances in his direction.

Louis barely flinches. “We can hunt separately so it will be as if you’re on your own then.”

Harry is about to offer his consent but Louis is bounding off a log’s height and with swift agility, allows his wolf form to emerge from disappearing planes of pale skin. The dominant waits a heartbeat before transforming as well, and lives through enough consciousness to regret not removing his clothes now that they’re a shredded pile on the floor. Louis, however, is inching closer and Harry finds that to be a fine distraction.

The Omega has fur so remarkably snowy that it challenges a faint shade of shimmering silver, like raindrops were gracing his coat permanently. He was simply many inches shorter than Harry but the pride and dignity that shone through his wolf’s sapphire irises spoke very boldly of such a graceful creature. Harry has much to be ashamed of when it comes to his more beastly form, but he has not once experienced such heinous thoughts.

His wolf was an attribute to the combats it’s fought to retain the position he’s claimed as pack leader. Scars bled over his fur and parted the softness to reveal marred pink flesh beneath at his hind legs, throat and across his muzzle. His wolf walked with the slightest limp but sprinted with ghastly fluidity, bred to be the forest’s only worthy predator. Pitch black fur was rare among wolves, almost as rare the polar opposite.

It was almost as if Louis saw none of the ugliness; he sat up from lying on the ground and waited patiently for Harry’s irritation at being ignored to bring him forward. When the Alpha was within close proximity, Louis tilted his head at a gentle angle and licked a stripe across Harry’s jugular. There was no fur guarding that vital artery and Louis felt the dominant turn stiff with agonising tension under the slow laps of his tongue on bared skin. Louis was offering a courting act that exists only between powerful mated couples; the voluntary duty of an Omega to guard what keeps their Alpha’s heart beating.

Not many Omegas found their home beneath their dominant’s neck for their own self-preservation, for it symbolised putting themselves in the crux of their mate’s violent ordeals to protect them as well. Harry has not seen it in years of watching his pack members find their mates, and was astonished by this little wolf’s devotion so soon.

Louis grew bored however with Harry’s persistent staring and leaned upward to bite the Alpha’s ear, whimpering at the harsh growl that follows his playful attack. He doesn’t let go however until Harry insistently nudges him away, licking his snout without retaliating when Louis rolls onto his back before him. It’s an action that shows Louis’ unwillingness to pose a threat, and Harry manages to scoff even with an animal’s larynx.

When Harry doesn’t pay attention to him, Louis huffs and lies on his side without the desire to make another effort. He stares at the trees for a bit and what critters scurry between them, until what minimal sunlight brushing his fur is blocked by a mightier wolf looming over him. It was an almost protective stance that an Alpha displays in moments of a lingering threat, but Louis doesn’t believe such conditions are current.

He makes a curious sound in his throat, asking what the Alpha plans to do, but is silenced by Harry’s muzzle resting on his neck. The dominant drops to the ground almost on top of Louis and lies with his Omega, head over Louis’ panting abdomen and tail encircling their little cuddle. Louis wants to know the reason behind such a display of affection but rather curls up sufficiently small against Harry’s chest and lets the Alpha protect him.

The hunt Louis promised happens little less than an hour later when Harry wakes Louis up by slow drags of his tongue over the Omega’s soft fur. He doesn’t allow Louis to rise until he’s satisfied with the job he’s done cleaning his future mate, and leaving heavy doses of his scent behind as claim. Louis insists on hunting by snarling whenever Harry tried nudging him onto a lofty boulder to wait while the Alpha did the kill. He disapproves of Harry hunting a bear because he will not eat it, and finds the Alpha bringing back a limp stag instead. Louis plans on giving the doe he hunted to the pack for their communal dinner, because he has to share in Harry’s prey in honour of their courtship.

Louis watches Harry eat with a kind of horrific roughness that could only exist in a wolf who succumbed to their primitive instincts before civility. Harry tore through flesh and muscle like none of it once belonged to a living creature, and he went so far as ripping off the best portion of meat for Louis to eat before himself. Louis lightly nudges the chunk of meat into equal distance between them, leaning up to lick Harry’s bloody muzzle patiently first. A flicker of something strained and sympathetic came to life in Louis’ chest, all for the Alpha beside him.

Harry watches Louis take the first bite as if he is on edge until the Omega has willingly accepted his offering, and thereafter indulges Louis’ request of sharing in the meal. When Louis is full he wiggles his way into resting against Harry’s side, hooking his neck over the Alpha’s broad back. He thinks Harry hasn’t noticed him because of the vigour with which the dominant continues eating, but no sooner does Harry’s tail drape over Louis’ form to reassure the Omega.

They return to the pack with Harry carrying Louis’ kill, and find Louis’ father waiting for them at the packhouse steps, letter in hand.

*    *    *    *    *

**Present.**

Louis woke up three hours earlier than he usually does in order to meet with the other pack members that are organising tonight’s festivities. Their pack is observing the only celebration that they’ve ever bothered with, and it took place once every seven years on a full moon. Everyone has in high spirits for days when Harry announced that they’ll be going ahead with such a custom, and everyone will be in attendance.

His Omega might have gotten the chance to meet with the committee of pack members in charge of organising the fire and communal gathering, had Harry not forced him into staying in bed. Harry might be the clingiest Alpha in existence, and Louis only discovered the fact after their mating became solidified in a connection between their hearts.

Louis squirmed and resisted being pinned down for a minute while Harry continued to doze without a flinch. He pushed Harry onto his back and crawled onto the Alpha’s chest, his teeth latching onto Harry’s earlobe in an attempt to free himself. Rather than obliging, Harry retaliated by blindly sinking his teeth into Louis’ bond mark, landing on the perfect spot without an inch of doubt. He listens to Louis whimper and slowly come to hell before turning on his side, cradling his Omega with possessively strong arms.

There were mornings when Louis wished he wasn’t entirely nude but those desires were short-lived, because he loved his Alpha’s knot too much to not fall asleep with it tucked in him each night. He has a gruesomely spontaneous dominant that chose to take him a few times in the day, but Louis made sure that the final heated rendezvous _always_ reminisced the development of their bond in the safety of their nest.

Only once did Louis manage an escape from Harry’s paws and it was under the gloom of a poor occasion, when their pack was intentionally attacked by Rogue wolves and his Alpha had fought with all the strength he possessed. It left him a bleeding, heaving mess the next day which Harry spent healing because Louis refused to let him leave their home.

“Alpha wake up.” Louis mumbled, annoyed by Harry’s stubbornness. When the Alpha did not stir he took the liberty of tugging on Harry’s bottom lip with his teeth unto himself.

One bleary forest green eye flickered to life, narrowing instantly on the restless submissive. “Go to sleep, Omega. Let me hold you.”

Louis loved how scratchy and gruff Harry’s voice became when he just woke up; the gravely timbre was enough to make him shudder. “I need to help them prepare for tonight.”

Harry hummed, eye slipping shut again. “Do so in three hours.”

“No.” Louis commenced his petulant wriggling and fussing until some inch of freedom would be granted; no such thing was allowed.

“Settle down, pup.” Harry called Louis _pup_ when he was highlighting the Omega’s juvenile behaviour, and curled his fist around Louis’ throat to bring the resistance to a halt. He held Louis flush against his bare chest, aware of the effect his scent had on Louis. “Stay with me until I am willing to let you go.”

Louis was losing and on his own accord; he nuzzled the warm juncture of Harry’s neck and sighed in sheer content. “You’re never ready to let me go.”

“Aye.” Harry pulled the covers back over them after Louis so graciously chucked them aside. He only ever slept with a peaceful mind when his energetic, delightfully untamed little Omega was with him.

Before the officiating of their Bond Louis and Harry slept in separate bedrooms, leaving them both with enough privacy as needed. The Bonding ceremony of Harry’s pack was a quick affair and without an audience. Louis was so nervous the entire time that Harry didn’t dare insist on knotting the Omega – he was well aware that Louis could bite back if he tried. It was an uncertain aspect of their mating because pairs are not meant to return without physically tying themselves together, but Harry was too fascinated with Louis’ slight timidity and fear to force his hand.

They remained in separate bedrooms because neither made an initiative to change that arrangement. Louis was no different around Harry to how he behaved before, but the Alpha was well aware of the faintest positive changes. He’s seen the Omega blush around him half-naked too often to deny it. It was something unfortunate that brought them together at last.

Louis’ heat was due in a few weeks and he wanted to go home for its duration, but Harry said his final word without argument. This is the Omega’s home now and to return to the pack of his father would be a severe insult. They argued for too long to remember until Harry was seething, his wolf’s eyes peering back ravenously at Louis without a bout of humanity, and Louis left their cabin for some air.

A bitter pack member had cornered Louis with a problem he had with Harry instead, maddened with whatever rage he lashed out with. Louis was good at defending himself but not against brutal Alphas with no means of self-preservation; reckless made them more dangerous. Harry slammed the offender to his mate into a tree so aggressively that the trunk shivered and cracked under the force of two massive wolves.

Along the expanse of Louis’ thigh was a dreadfully prominent scar from his assailant’s rigid bite, and Louis never felt as helpless as he did laying in the dirt bleeding out totally dependent on Harry’s ability to protect him. The pain had been excruciating and Louis waited with closed eyes for the sounds of combat to end, unable to nurse his shattered bone in human form. Harry carried him home with as much care as he could muster and cleaned Louis up thoroughly in the bathtub. His Omega would not heal at an excessively accelerated rate like he would so Harry was strict about not allowing Louis to go anywhere while he recovered. The pack doctor says it would take three weeks to heal entirely and Harry was ready to care for his mate as his top priority.

Louis was almost fully recovered by the time his heat came and Harry woke up beside the whimpering Omega to copious levels of an aroused scent permeating the air, slick coating the sheets. Harry hoped to leave the room before the scent ensnared him as well, but Louis grabbed his arm with both hands and desperately arched his back in a plea for relief. It was not the Alpha’s intention beforehand to take Louis so he reigned in all his willpower and kept from knotting the Omega while being of aid.

After his heat Louis was well recuperated and with an additional scar on his leg, and the first thing he did still messy with semen and slick was yell at Harry for not knotting him. The Alpha was confused by Louis’ dishevelled argument and conflicted about how to react when his Omega was naked and irritable before him. He would have taken Louis for certain claim right then but the boy is at his most fatigued after a heat, and Harry would not strain him without need. Something assured him that it would happen in its own time and such a moment arose days later when they equally partook in sparking a fight in lieu of their horrid sexual frustration.

Perhaps it was the least reasonable manner to enforce their connection but Harry cannot fathom the anguish that might have come from delaying any longer. Louis deserved his commitment in totality as did he earn the Omega’s loyalty; there was no reason to stall.

*    *    *    *    *

Louis was panting and struggling to regain the equilibrium of his thundering heartbeat. He clung to Harry without reservation, arms and legs wound securely around the Alpha so he didn’t slip to the hardwood floor. They _were_ going to cook breakfast until Harry strolled into the kitchen entirely nude and fitted himself against Louis’ back with a suggestive growl. His Omega responded almost immediately by tilting his hips back and letting the dominant mark up his neck with sharp molars.

Cooking is something Louis rarely bothered to do because Harry was far more skilled at it than he and communal pack meals were a common daily occurrence. Such an atrocity was sinfully sweetened when Harry hitched Louis’ thighs over his hips and took over the entire task, struggling to contain himself with a delicious Omega bouncing on his knot. There came a point when Harry loathed Louis’ torturously slow pace because it antagonised his throbbing girth with much too patient friction. Harry flattened Louis on the kitchen counter and pinned the Omega down with a firm grip, before bucking his hips wildly to prompt their orgasms. Louis made the sweetest noises even when he’s being rendered crazed by Harry’s aggressive thrusts abusing his sensitive prostate, and Harry connected their mouths to taste every whimper.

Now that their highs had passed and Louis was executing the perfect attempt of lacking initiative to help Harry finish preparing their food, the Omega crossed his ankles and mindlessly nibbled on Harry’s earlobe. He made a disapproving grumble whenever Harry’s arm tightened too boldly around his waist and muffled his instinctual mewls when a fresh wave of come fills him, feeling his body tighten around the intrusive knot.

“Okay, Omega?” Harry nipped at Louis’ cheekbone and continued with an amused grumble to graze the boy’s skin with his pointed molars when he was ignored. He felt the heat rise to Louis’ cheeks and smirked knowingly. “Why are you so embarrassed this morning?”

Louis stuck his tongue out at Harry. “I’m not embarrassed.”

Harry was headed for the stairs again and incidentally needing to take Louis with him; they were bound for breakfast in bed. “I feel all that you feel, Omega.”

Louis is glad to have returned to his nest and curls up on Harry’s lap while the Alpha balances a plate of food between them. He folded his arms between their chests and pouted lazily. “Feed me, Alpha.”

“I’d be ignorant of your ways if I expected you to eat on your own with my knot inside you.” Harry pats Louis’ pert bottom with the hand he keeps on the Omega’s skin. He sets the plate down so he can hold a bit of buttered toast up for Louis.

Louis eats some of the omelette and finishes the fried potato chips before pushing away the fork Harry directs toward his lips. He sets his cheek on the Alpha’s shoulder and waits for his mate to finish eating, smiling innocently when Harry catches his stare. “Hi.”

Harry presses his lips firmly to Louis’ unexpectedly. “Tonight’s celebrations do not require your aid immediately.”

“I want to help.” Louis argues. “It’s the only festival we have. Why is that, by the way?”

“Packs who indulge in excessive gatherings for unnecessary means risk putting themselves in danger when they shouldn’t.” Harry explains simply. Each strategy he tackled for their pack is prim and of undoubtable reason. “Times are changing in favour of the Rogue wolves and we cannot allow them any opportunity to penetrate our lands.”

Louis nods understandingly. “So why this one in particular?”

“My great grandfather decided that if we were to celebrate anything, it out to be a tribute to the full moon and the first wolves to enter this world.” The Alpha replied in his signature monotone. “It seems reasonable.”

“It does.” Louis propped his elbow up on Harry’s tense shoulder. “Are you excited for tonight, at least?”

Harry runs his palm along Louis’ bare thigh, revelling in the porcelain smoothness. His Omega shaved rarely because naturally his hair growth is minimal, and Harry can’t think of which condition he prefers. “Am I meant to be excited?”

Louis rolls his eyes in mild exasperation. His Alpha is most tedious when it comes to answering questions of simple courtesy. “You better look excited later when I see you.”

His mate scoffs condescendingly. “I am the pack Alpha and it’s my word that’s final if I say you may not leave this bed today.”

“I don’t care what your title is.” Louis squirmed to escape Harry’s lips gracing his bond mark with fervent thrill. “You’re my equal in this house on any day.”

Harry couldn’t think of a lie to dispute Louis’ proclamation with so he smiled and held onto the boy in contented silence. “I beg to differ, Omega. You are much fairer than I in superiority, a Queen even.”

“Well I suppose that’s true.”

 


	2. Announcement

Hello all :) :) 

I've missed you all and writing too much to put in a few sentences but I'll try. This 'hiatus' was not one I was pleased to have gone through but I know realise that it was necessary. I cannot apologize well enough for abandoning you all like I did, but I hope you can forgive me. 

Nevertheless I have started writing again and my new work is up now on Wattpad under the username @forsoothsayer (yes, I know it's lame). 

Now, a fair warning. My new stories are not Larry-based as that part of me seems to have been left behind. I ask that you give my new works a chance if the blurb below appeals to you, but I of course cannot force you to read any of it, much less enjoy it. 

I will say that I can't remember when last I sat down to write a chapter and felt proud to put out there, as I did with my new story. Towards the end of my writing era before I took a break, I felt as though I'd burnt out and needed re-inspiring so with that, I give you: Baine.

**Baine**

**Someone or something is snatching innocents from our town and leaving a trail of bodies in their wake. Mutilated bodies. We've all become desensitized over the years almost to the cruel end of expecting more horror when we wake up each day.**

**Baine was the only friend at my sixth birthday party and he was my only friend the day he disappeared. Our Sheriff dragged in his hotshot nephew now that the case has gotten out of hand and all eyes have turned to me not as the suspect, but as the missing phrase to an unfathomable riddle. Grief takes a backseat as I watch the new Detective Donn Cross' ambitions match my own.**

**'I see it in their eyes when they pass me by, slowing down just enough to smile pitifully or click their tongues. They didn't lose their loved one so they have the right to condescend on my loss instead. Despite it all, I won't give up on bringing Baine home.'**

**Link, if you have been intrigued or just want to say again because I miss you all or want to yell at me:  
https://www.wattpad.com/662906904  
**


End file.
